Almost Perfect
by MichaelMiaMoscovitz
Summary: Another Michael and Mia fic of course. JP and Nicolas who? Mia has a hotel room all to herself and invites a Moscovitz over to join her read to find out which one. Chapter six added!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that I'm posting, so if you readers like it once I finish it I'll post my other MM fics. What if Mia invited Michael over when she had the hotel room to herself instead of Lily? What would have happened? Read and find out! Also I over rated it just in case. Mature themes though so beware!

Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCESS DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS. Get it? Good (:

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

"Mia? Are you in there?" Lily asked pounding on the door. With my mom and Mr. G gone for the weekend I got stuck with my grandmother until they came back. I really shouldn't be complaining though since I got my own hotel suite. Of course when Lily found out she wanted to have a sleepover and invite Tina but I told her no. I did want to have a sleepover; however I had a different guest list in mind. I invited the only person I wanted to. The one person I've been dying for some alone time with. The other Moscovitz, her brother, my boyfriend.

"What's my sister doing here?" Michael whispered in my ear.

"I don't know, I told her not come!" I whispered back.

"Mia let us in!" Tina shouted from the hall laughing.

"One second!" I hollered back. "Go hide in the bathroom until I get rid of them." I told Michael. Once he was out of sight I went and answered the door.

"Lily, Tina, what are you doing here?" I asked cracking the door.

"We came over for a sleepover like we talked about." Lily said trying to push her way in.

"Actually I'm not feeling too well, maybe we could do this another time?" I lied forgetting to hide my nose. Unfortunately Lily noticed.

"When is your mom ever going to give you a hotel room all by yourself? You're lying. Why are you lying?" She asked.

"Oh god, is your grandmere in there?" Tina asked trying to peek her head inside.

"No of course not, I told you I don't feel very good." I said covering my nose, pretending it was itchy.

"You look fine to me." Lily said scrutinizing me. Then her eyes got real big and her mouth dropped open. "Is my brother in there?" She gasped.

"NO!" I lied with wide eyes.

"Yes he is! Michael! Michael where are you?" Lily shouted shoving me aside.

"Lily! Stop he isn't here!" I lied some more, praying my nostrils wouldn't flare.

"Lily, maybe we should go." Tina said, her face growing red.

"You cannot have sex before me!" Lily shouted stomping her feet.

"Lily!" I screeched embarrassed. She glared at me but turned to leave.

"Come on Tina, you can spend the night at my place where at least you're wanted." Lily told her as the two of them got on the elevator. Tina waved goodbye to me, I watched until they dissapeared. I shut the door and slid down in front of it leaning on the cool wood.

"What was all that about?" Michael asked coming out of the bathroom first checking to make sure the coast was clear.

"Nothing." I blushed, staring at the ground and not his face.

"Mia, why did you invite me over here and not your friends?" He asked, kneeling down in front of me trying to make eye contact.

"We never get to see each other and when we do there's always someone around. This was a once in a life time opportunity for us to be alone together and I took it!" I replied honestly. Maybe I should have just gone ahead with Lily's sleepover idea.

"Were you, did you want something to happen tonight?" He asked with what I'm assuming was hopefulness.

"I don't know, did you?" I asked looking up at him holding my breath until he asnwered. I never actually thought that we'd make love tonight but I didn't want to tell him that.

"I'm not going to lie, the thought crossed my mind when you called and asked me to come over. I don't want to push you in to anything you aren't ready for though. I figured this was like some test run or something." He replied.

"Like a rehearsal for the real thing?" I questioned.

"If that's want you need then yes. I'm willing to wait Mia, just not forever." He answered after a minute. My heart was racing and my face was probably bright red but I didn't care. I'll I could think about was Michael wanted to do it. Maybe not today or the week after that but he definitely had sex on the brain and expected it sometime in the near future.

"Do you want to put a movie in?" I asked after a minute getting up off the floor. He sighed and followed me over to the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" He probed.

"I asked if you wanted to put a movie in, I didn't say anything about watching it." I replied crawling into the bed. He grinned and turned the television on before joining me on the mattress. I made up my mind that we wouldn't do it tonight, I wasn't ready. I did however let him take my shirt but that was it. He of course took his off too but I've seen him shirtless a million times before. I still wasn't entirely comfortable with him seeing me completely naked but I was getting there. We were making progress and he seemed okay with that.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

This is chapter one, if I get reviews from people asking me to add another chapter I will. Thanks for reading now review! (Also I don't mind criticism but please don't be mean, I'm a first timer!)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I didn't expect so much feedback! Thank you everyone who reviewed. I started writing another Michael/Mia fic but I won't post that until I'm finished with this one or I'll get distracted and only focus on one and overlook the other.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

I rolled over in bed and came in contact with flesh. My face heated up when I remembered last night's events. Michael taking of my shirt, all the kisses. It was nice to have the room to ourselves without having to worry about someone walking in and catching us. I can say with certainty that we made it to second base. I knew he wanted to go further and I hope he wasn't too mad at me for not letting him. We would get there eventually, when I was ready. I opened my eyes and smiled at him sleeping next to me. I watched his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He looked so peaceful, so adorable. I cautiously brought my finger to his chest drawing light circles on his abdomen. Suddenly my hand was snatched up in his, I looked up at his face to see that he was smiling.

"Good morning." He grinned.

"Good morning indeed." I replied.

"How did you sleep?" He asked stroking my hand.

"Pretty good how about you?" I asked leaning over on my side, resting my head on my other hand.

"Great, much better than I normally do thanks to the company." He answered bringing my hand to his lips placing a small kiss in my palm.

"What time do you have to leave for class?" I asked curiously. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand.

"I have time to kill. Do you want to go get breakfast?" He asked.

"We could always get room service." I suggested. "That way we don't have to leave the room." I pointed out.

"Good idea Thermopolis." He smirked. I leaned across his chest to get the phone, instead he held onto me drawing my lips down to his.

"What about breakfast? Aren't you hungry?" I asked pulling away.

"It can wait." He insisted capturing my mouth once again. I parted my lips eagerly inviting his tongue inside. We fought for dominance both enjoying the challenge. He wrapped his hands around my waist lightly tickling my back as he brought his hand up the length of it to my bra line where he let them rest. He felt around for the strap, I was almost too caught up in the moment to stop him.

"Michael." I said warning him to end it there. He dropped his hands and let his head fall to the pillow frustrated.

"I'm just not ready yet." I told him falling over beside him.

"When will you be ready?" He asked tensed.

"You'll be the first to know." I assured him. He remained silent for a few minutes before turning over on his side to look at me.

"Breakfast?" He asked as a distraction.

"Sure I'll call." I replied reaching for the phone again.

"No Mia, I think it's best that we go out. This bed is too tempting." He told me gently pushing my hand away from the receiver.

"Okay." I agreed crawling out of bed making my way towards the bathroom. I put on a change of clothes and went back out to find Michael seated on the couch with his shirt on ready to go. He got up as soon as he saw me and walked me to the door.

"Where to?" He turned to ask me.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

I know it's short but I have family coming over so I wanted to be able to post something. Please review, thanks for reading.

LynnLoveHP, uvani, anon, tainabe, island of me, and MM thanks for the positive reviews hope you like this chapter too!


	3. Chapter 3

I've kind of lost interest with this story; I just don't see where it's going. I'm going to end it at this chapter but don't worry, I have another story I'm working on that will be posted after this one and it's going to be a long multi-chapter fic.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

"Mia, are you sleeping with my brother?" Lily asked me as soon as I opened my door. I just spent the day with Michael at the zoo and as soon as I got home I was bombarded by her. She must have left shortly after Lars and I dropped him off.

"No." I replied simply. I did not want to discuss my sex life with her. She may be my best friend but it's just too weird trying to talk to her about how I feel with Michael, her brother.

"Come on Mia, I can take it, tell me the truth. Are you two engaging in intercourse?" She asked again.

"Lily!" I shouted looking around to make sure my mom or Frank weren't lurking nearby. "Come on." I told her making sure she followed me to my room. Once we were safely locked inside I turned to her to answer. "I am not having sex with Michael." I assured her. She let out a sigh of relief until I added, "At least not yet anyway."

"Wait Mia, you aren't considering it are you? Any time soon?" She inquired shocked.

"We talked about." I told her honestly.

"Oh my gosh you cannot lose your virginity before me!" She screeched.

"It's not a competition." I pointed out moving to sit on my bed next to her.

"I can't believe this, you're going to have sex before me. With my _brother_!" She squealed.

"Lily I don't know. I mean he wants to, believe me. I'm just not so sure." I shrugged.

"You know, Michael _begged_ my parents for a new computer but they didn't buy him one until they thought he was _ready_ for one." She said hinting at something.

"Are you comparing me to a computer?" I asked her confused.

"No, Mia, I'm just saying just because he wants to Do It doesn't mean you have to give in right away before you want to." She answered.

"I know but there's a problem with you metaphor; Michael saved up enough money to buy his own computer when your parents said no." I reminded her.

"Are you saying you think Michael will buy a prostitute if you don't put out? He's not like that Mia and you know it." She assured me.

"No, no of course not I know I know that. I'm just saying when he's really determined to get something he does. He'll just find a different way until he gets what he wants." I said playing with my hands.

"Mia, for some crazy reason you love him and he loves you just as much. He's not going to dump you and go find a girl who's willing to put out if that's what you're worried about." She guaranteed.

"No. Look, do you promise not to laugh?" I asked her.

"Promise." She swore, holding out her pinky.

"I'm worried if, I mean what if, well what if he doesn't like it?" I rushed out.

"You're worried that _he_ won't like it?" She asked baffled.

"Well yeah. I mean what if I'm not what he expected? What if I'm not good at it?" I asked embarrassed.

"Mia, don't over think this. You like kissing each other right?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." I replied instantly.

"Than just go from there and the rest will come naturally. But if you aren't ready then I suggest you wait and I'm not just saying that because I want to have sex before you. I know you Mia and I know you tend to get worried over silly things. You'll know when you're ready. When it's right, it's right." She replied making me feel a whole lot better.

"Thanks Lily. I know it's not easy talking about your brother and me so I really appreciate this." I told her giving her a hug.

"Mia, you're my best friend, I'll always be here for you." She said for certain.

"So what's going on with you and Kenny?" I asked changing the topic.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" She blushed. Blushed! Lily blushed! I knew I was right about those two.

"It's okay to like him." I told her bumping her shoulder.

"You're not mad?" She questioned.

"I never really liked him anyway remember? I always wanted Michael." I replied.

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Here, why don't you give him a call." I told her handing her my phone with his number already typed in. All she had to do was press send.

"Maybe I will." She smiled. I left my room to give her some privacy. I hoped it worked out for those two then maybe she'd understand just how big of a pickle I was in.

"What are you grinning about?" My mom asked coming out of the nursery.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy right now." I told her.

"Well good, I like seeing you smile." She replied pulling me in for a hug and kissing the top of my head.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

Well after writing this I changed my mind. There's going to be ONE more chapter before I end this story and move on to my next. Unless of course I get hit with a bunch of reviews begging me to continue this story which I doubt. Also I know Lily and Kenny didn't get together until the end but I like them so I put them together now. Anyway thanks for reading, now maybe review?

OneDirectionLover33, LynnLoVeHP, and tainabe, thanks for reviewing, you guys are great!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been too long since I've updated. Chapter 4 may continue until I loose inspiration.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

I was sitting on the couch when Lily finally emerged from my room with a huge grin on her face.

"He asked me out." She reported. "We're going to the movies Saturday." She added still smiling like crazy.

"Lily that's great!" I replied happy for her.

"Oh, you need to call Michael back." She told me as she plopped down beside me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He called a couple times while I was on the phone." She informed me.

"Lily!" I shouted frustrated jumping up off the couch and snatching the phone from her hand.

"You could do so much better than my brother." She mumbled. I just rolled my eyes and ignored her. I dialed Michael's number, waiting three rings until he picked up.

"Hey Mia, I was starting to get worried." He said right away.

"Sorry, Lily was on the phone." I informed him.

"Oh, is she still there?" He asked not really caring.

"Yeah she'll probably spend the night. We have a lot to talk about; she has a date with Kenny tomorrow." I told him now locking myself in my room.

"Wait, Kenny your ex-boyfriend Kenny?" He asked perking up.

"Yeah why? I never really liked him but it turns out she did. It makes sense if you think about it." I replied stretching out on my bed.

"How?" He asked not quite sure.

"All those times she defended him, it was because she liked him and she didn't want me to be dating him." I responded.

"What about Boris?" He questioned.

"What about him? They broke up last year. Besides, he's with Tina now. Really Michael, don't you pay attention?" I laughed not surprised.

"I still don't like him." He replied ignoring my last statement.

"Well tough. All that matters is that Lily does." I said matter of fact.

"Mia! Your lifetime movies on! Come make fun of it with me!" Lily shouted from the family room.

"I have to go Michael; Lily wants to spend time with me." I told him sitting up in bed.

"So? Talk to me a little bit longer." He pleaded.

"Okay." I smiled dropping back onto my mattress; my belly full of butterflies.

"MIA! YOU SPENT THE ENTIRE DAY WITH MICHAEL! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Lily hollered making me jump out of bed.

"Michael-" I started, ready to explain before he cut me off.

"I know I heard her. I love you." He replied.

"I love you too." I smiled giddy.

"I love you more." He shot back.

"I love you-" I was saying before I got interrupted again.

"MI-A!" She screamed causing us both to say bye quickly and hang up.

"You know Lily you're still just as important to me as Michael is." I assured her take a seat on the futon next to her.

"_I love you."_ She mocked Michael._ "I love you too. I love you- _oof!" She continued until I hit her with a throw pillow.

"Lily! Where you ease dropping?" I shrieked mortified.

"Of course." She replied unashamed.

"What your brother and I talk about is _private_ do you understand?" I asked her; my face still red with embarrassment.

"Oh alright. I promise not to listen in on your conversations anymore." She swore holding out a pinky which I twisted with my own.

"You better not." I ordered weakly.

"I promised didn't I?" She pointed out pressing play on the remote.

"How would you like it if I listened in on your conversation with Kenny?" I carried on.

"Mia, I get it. Let it go." She said taking the pillow I hit her with earlier and smacking me.

"Fine." I agreed turning my attention to the screen like her.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

Like I said, I'm still not sure how long I'll make this. I'll keep posting as long as I have an idea. If you haven't already, go read my other M&M story 'Alone With You'.

OneDirectionLover33, LynnLoVeHP, tainabe, copperboom321, romanceluver3, awesomeness, and Chris THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING (:


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! I haven't really had any ideas for this story up until now. Hopefully people are still interested. I wrote Lily a little out of character but I think it fits. Sorry for the delay, here's chapter 5.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

Today was Saturday, the day Kenny and Lily were going to the movies. We talked beforehand and Lily seemed fine. So why, at seven o'clock in the morning, was she banging on my door having a panic attack and demanding to be let in?

"Lily, this better be good. I'm up early and it's not even a school day." I greeted her tying my robe closed.

"Mia, I'm freaking out. What do you wear on a first date to the movies?" She asked once we were seated on my couch. Frank who had gotten up upon hearing the door went back to sleep once he realized it was only Lily. My mother never stirred. Like me, she wasn't a morning person. We were alone so no one would ease drop.

"Since when do you care?" I asked, surprised by her question. Lily never cared what people thought of her. She was the type of kid who would wear the ugly sweater her grandmother bought her just because it made her happy. She wouldn't care if people pointed and laughed. She had confidence like that, complete opposite from me.

"Since I care what Kenny thinks." She blushed, yes _blushed_ ,a deep shade of pink. I grinned and couldn't help but giggle.

"Mia I wouldn't have rushed all the way over here this morning if I knew you were going to laugh at me. I came because I need some _advice_ for your_ help_." She pointed out.

"I'm sorry Lily, you're right. It's just weird seeing you like this. I don't know how much help I could be. I wore a gown and tiara on my first date with Michael." I shrugged smiling as I thought of our first date watching Star Wars.

"I'm not a princess; I could never pull that look off." She replied.

"Honestly Lily, I don't think Kenny will care what you're wearing as long as it's you sitting beside him." I told her.

"You've been spending too much time with Tina." She said while rolling her eyes. I crossed my arms and giving her a look. "Oh fine, you're right, I'm worrying over nothing." She decided. "He's just so different than Boris, you know? He's intimidating." She admitted.

"Michael and I can go with you if you'd like." I suggested.

"I don't think having my brother and his ex-girlfriend there would help." She pointed out which made total sense.

"True, sorry." I agreed.

"Enough about me, what's new with you? Have you decided yet?" She asked changing the subject.

"Decided what?" I asked oblivious.

"On whether or not you're going to Do It with my brother." She continued rolling her eyes again as if I should have known that's what she meant.

"Lily!" I whisper-shouted turning my head to check the door to my mom and Franks room.

"Mia please, they're both sound asleep." She said matter of fact.

"You don't know that!" I replied, my heart rate slowly returning to normal.

"So?" She persisted unconcerned.

"No, I haven't. Why does it matter?" I asked growing red by the turn of the conversation.

"I can't believe you're considering sleeping with him. You could have anyone you wanted and you chose him." She responded in disbelief.

"I love him Lily; I thought you were okay with that." I frowned.

"For now." She replied.

"For always." I confirmed. "Don't you want your brother to be happy?" I asked turning to face her.

"I'm only teasing you Mia." She countered. We sat quite for a few minutes until we were interrupted by my mother. She walked past us on her way to the bathroom but stopped to turn and looked back.

"Lily, did you spend the night?" She asked confused to see her here so early.

"No, I just stopped by to talk to Mia." She replied.

"What's so important that you had to talk to her this early in the morning?" She asked suspicious.

"Nothing really." She responded.

"Okay, I can take a hint." She smiled walking off to the bathroom.

"I better get going." Lily told me standing up.

"Alright, call me later after your date okay?" I requested following her to the door.

"Promise, as soon as I'm home." She assured me waving goodbye. I locked the door behind her and walked back to my bedroom.

"What are you doing now?" My mother asked.

"Going back to bed." I replied plopping back onto my mattress and dozing off.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

Well there you go. Should I write more or move on? Please review!

Thank you LynnLoVeHP, tainabe, and all the guests that have already! (:


	6. Chapter 6

I completely forgot about this. I'm really sorry to all of you guys/girls that have been reading. I hope to have both of my Princess Diaries stories updated soon.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x

I woke up again and it was ten thirty. I vaguely remember my conversation with Lily except for when she brought up Michael and me doing it again. That part I remember clearly. I just wish everybody would stop. The truth is, I DON'T KNOW! I love Michael and think that, yes, I'd like to sleep with him but then, what if it goes wrong? What if he doesn't like seeing me naked? What if I'm bad at it? I have zero confidence with myself that it will be perfect and happen just like in the movies or in the romance novels Tina lets me read. With my luck he'll laugh at me and break up with me for a girl that knows how to do it. Only, I know Michael isn't like that and I'm just over thinking this but still, I'm freaking out! Just breath, just breath,-

"Mia! Are you up yet?" my mother hollered getting my attention. I poked my head out of my room.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Michael's on the phone." She replied holding out the receiver.

"Oh." I blushed taking the phone from her. "Hi Michael." I greeted him going back into my room.

"Did you just get up?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah Lily came over early this morning and I guess I fell back asleep." I sighed going back to my bed.

"What she want?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing, she's just nervous about her date with Kenny." I replied twirling my hair.

"Lily, nervous?" He asked shocked.

"I know it's weird." I told him just as stunned. "So what you call to talk about? I assume it wasn't your sisters dating life." I questioned.

"Right, no, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. I have the room to myself for the weekend and thought we could spend time together." He suggested.

"Oh, sure. Let me go ask my mom." I sighed, just what I wanted. To be left alone with Michael for hours while his roommate was out of town.

"Mom, do you care if I go over to Michael for a bit?" I asked poking my head back out.

"As long as Lars goes along with you I don't see why not." She replied before turning back to the T.V.

"She said yes. What time should I come over?" I asked while trying to find something to wear.

"As soon as you can, I'll be here all day." He responded. We hung up shortly after so I could call Lars, who was now on his way to pick me up. I went through my clothes to try and find something casual to wear that didn't make me look like a tease but would also catch Michael's eyes. I gave up after a few minutes realizing I had nothing like that and settled on my overalls and a plain white T-shirt.

"Mom Lars is on his way so I'm going to go wait outside okay?" I told my mother as I put on my sneakers.

"Okay have fun." She smiled before yet again turning back to her program. "But not too much fun." She quickly turned around to add.

"Mom!" I complained embarrassed before storming out. I didn't have to wait long before the limo showed up and Lars got out opening my door for me.

"Good morning princess." He greeted.

"Morning Lars." I replied back. The ride to Michaels was a quick one, it seemed as if time flew by and we were outside his building. He came down a moment later to let us in, assuring the front desk that we were supposed to be here. We dropped Lars off in front of the T.V like usual before going to Michaels room.

"I missed you." He told me, kissing me as soon as the door shut.

"I missed you too." I smiled, kissing him back. We broke apart for air so I leaned in to smell his neck.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked holding me tight against him.

"Nothing, I just want to stay here with you." I answered still hypnotized by the natural fragrance of his neck.

"I'm fine with that." He grinned pulling my chin up to kiss me. He wrapped another hand around my waist gently drawing small circles on my side as he slowly backed me up to his bed. I fell down and pulled him on top of me never breaking our kiss. He moved his hands up to my overalls and unclasped them slipping a hand inside and using the other to steady himself above me.

"Michael," I stopped him pulling away.

"What?" He sighed frustrated.

"Did you just want me to come over here for sex?" I asked him, holding my breath for his answer.

"Would it be so wrong if I did?" He asked flopping back onto the bed.

"I know this is hard for you, me always saying no, but I thought it meant something to you too. Sex is something special, you only get to do it first once. I don't want to rush into this and regret it." I told him fixing my overalls so they were buckled up again.

"You'd regret making love with me?" He asked sitting up in bed.

"No, that's not what I meant." I tried back peddling.

"Mia, I told you I'm okay with waiting, but I have to know. Are you ever going to be ready?" He questioned.

"Yes." I promised.

"You keep saying that, but I don't know. You aren't even comfortable with me taking off your overalls." He sighed frustrated.

"It's just going to take time. I trust you, really I do. It's just all so new." I blushed.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" He suggested getting off the bed.

"You're mad." I frowned.

"I just want to go get some food." He replied. I noticed he didn't try and say otherwise. Today was going to be a long, long, day.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I wanted to post something. Please review and let me know. Hopefully I can update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviewing! Gosh I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I already have chapter 8 started too, just a few tweaks and I'll post it. Though I will warn you now it's a little graphic. Like very little. So I'm worried about posting it. Anyway, enjoy chapter 7!

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x

Lily and I were lounging around my room having some much needed girl time. She had been dating Kenny for a month now and the two were combined at the hip. Like _seriously_. I've barley seen her, let alone by herself so we needed this weekend. It's not like I wasn't happy for her it's just, I was envious. Not of Kenny of course but of the fact that they were at the beginning stages of their relationship. The most serious topic the broached was what pizza topping they would get.

"Lily, do you think Michael is bored with me?" I asked her expecting a serious response. Lately he hasn't wanted anything to do with me. I know he's still sour with me over my fumbling tongue and it's driving me crazy.

"Oh Mia." She sighed. "Do you want my advice?" she asked, tilting her head sympathetically at me.

"Yes please that's why I asked." I pointed out.

She took a deep breath like she was about to release the secrets of the world. "Go talk to Michael."

"That's it?" I frowned disappointed.

"Mia, you need to stop going to others and running from the one person you need to tell your feelings to most. He's your boyfriend; he needs to know what you're thinking." She advised. Which okay, maybe made sense.

"But, all he wants to talk about is sex, sex, sex! And I am not, not, not ready!" I exclaimed frustrated.

"Why not? What's holding you back?" She asked.

She caught me by surprise. "You're supposed to say 'Good, don't do it until I do.' Or something likes that."

"Mia, I can't always be there to tell you what to do. Something's you have to decide for yourself." She explained as if it were that simple.

"Lily!" I felt like screaming. Why did she have to pull a 180 _now_?

"What? What are you so afraid of anyway? That he won't like it? Because trust me, at this point he'd take any kind of action over another cold shower."

"Lily!" I shrieked again.

"What? Just tell me what it is Mia and we can fix it."

"I'm just…not ready." Man I feel like that's all I say now a days.

"No, I think there's more to it. Why are you making him wait? Are you just trying to teasing him along?" She asked squinting her eyes at me.

"No! I'm just not ready." I said with gritted teeth.

"Come on Mia you're going to have to do better than that. What are you telling me? Because whatever it is, you _will_ have to tell someone sooner or later. Rather me now, than Michael later." She pushed.

"I don't want him to see me naked!" I growled. "There, are you happy now!" I asked my face burnt red.

"What?! _But that's how you do it_!" She screeched.

"I know!" I replied. I hid my face in my hands before continuing, "As soon as he finally sees me naked he'll see all my imperfections and want a real woman like Judith."

"Oh god, not Judith again! Mia you are perfect in Michael's eyes. To him you have no faults, no flaws." She tried reassuring me.

"Yeah right!" My response was muffled by hands.

"Oh for Christ sakes. I'm calling Michael!" She threatened.

"No! Lily you can't do that!" I cried.

"Then _you_ do it." She dared.

She had to have seen how horrified I was by her suggestion but she didn't seem to care.

"One…two…don't make me get to three Mia." She threatened holding out her phone.

"Fine! I'll talk to him. But in person. I'll go tomorrow I swear." I held my pinky out to her.

"You better. I'll call him tomorrow night to make sure." She warned.

"I pinky promised didn't I?" I replied. I was screwed.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x

Well what do you think? Please be kind enough to review! Also I'd like to take a vote, who thinks the rating should go up and who thinks I should keep it PG like I have? Let me know, thank you.

Thank you dogloverx02, greenlem, Princess Sel, Jiggy, Guest, Guest, Juliette-Tiggy, Janelle, Guest, and LynnLoVeHP for review. You all are too kind!


	8. Chapter 8

It's getting a little bit more heated between them so don't read this if you aren't interested in that! Also if you think it's too graphic and needs to be changed to M rating PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Thanks.

A/N: Mention of _Grease_ which is not mine either, I'm just using it as a reference.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x

You're doing this. You are _really _going to do this. Yeah, let's go.

I buzzed Michael's room thankful nobody was at the desk this late. I hit the buzzer a few more times before his voice came over the intercom.

"Look, whatever it is I'm not interested." He grumbled.

"Even if 'it' is me?" I questioned with confidence that came out of nowhere.

"Who is this?" He shot back confused.

"Mia, your girlfriend." I told him. Who else would up at his dorm at 12:34 in the night?

"_Mia_?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes…" I answered. Seriously, _who else_ _could it be_?

"Hold on." He grunted. A few minutes later I could see him jogging towards the door to let me in.

"Mia, what are you doing here? Where's Lars?" He asked looking around for my always present body guard.

I tried playing it off as if it were nothing special even though I haven't gone anywhere without Lars following behind me for a year. I shrugged and informed him, "I came alone. We need to talk." Then I walked to the stairs leading to his dorm.

He followed close on my heels. The questions just spilled from his mouth. "Did something happen? Mia, why are you here? Is it your mom? Your dad? _Grandmere?_"

Having made it up the steps to his hall I chose to ignore him and went to lean on the wall beside his door so he could open it. I followed him in checking the small room for signs of his roommate.

"Doo Pak still gone?" I asked even though I could tell by the perfectly made bed that he was.

"Yes. Mia, this isn't like you to just show up in the middle of the night. Does your mom even know you're here? Does _anyone_?" He asked worried.

"Nope." The word popped from my lips.

"You didn't come to break up with me did you?" He asked suddenly, hesitant, afraid of what the answer might be.

"What? No!" I assured him with a quick kiss.

"Okay." He still sounded skeptic so I kissed him again, this time with tongue.

He accepted it, finally. "So you aren't breaking up with me."

"Quite the opposite actually." I replied sitting on his bed, leaning back on my hands.

"Okay. What does that mean?" He asked crossing his arms in confusion.

"I'm ready. Ready to take the next step, ready for you." I replied then just to prove how serious I was I started undressing myself. My shirt hit the floor paralyzing him for a minute. I got up to undo my zipper just as he came back to his senses.

"Mia," He tried stopping me from taking off my skirt. "Mia." That tone got my attention. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" I asked.

His brow furrowed. "Well yes but,"

"No buts. Nothing is stopping us anymore." I said this with my hands on his shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"Is this really how you want you first time to be?" He questioned.

"As long as it's you, I really don't care." I shrugged. I was done waiting and now _he_ was holding back.

He looked at me like he didn't trust the words coming out of my mouth. "Your moods certainly changed."

I made sure I had his eyes again before telling him, "Michael, I'm ready I swear." Then, before he could do anything about it I let my skirt drop to the floor in a puddle at my feet.

"Why am I fighting this?" He mumbled as he took in my body. When his eyes finally met mine again I looked in them for signs that he was uninterested or disgusted but found none. Instead he was looking at me with loving, hungry eyes. Accepting defeat, not really caring about it anyway, he took off his own shirt and tossed it to the ground then pulled my body up against his pressing our lips together. He slipped his tongue inside to twist it with my own. Slowly he moved his hands over my exposed skin as he felt his way up to my neck and back down again to squeeze my butt. His hands roamed my body, touching me in places he hadn't before.

That was it, the moment I knew I made the right decision coming here. It was worth it, he was worth it. He brought his hands back up to unclasp my bra and shed the material from my skin. Yeah, he was hungry all right, hungry for _me._ I realized all my fears were irrational. He pushed me back until my knees hit his mattress and I fell on it sprawled out beneath him. He was looking down at me and I couldn't believe he was mine. He moved his hands to the top of his pajama pants and went to push them down and then…

…Then I woke up.

"Wow." I breathed out. Was it hot in here? Suddenly I felt like I was wearing too much and pushed off my covers. I tiptoed into the kitchen for a glass of ice water and took it back to my room. I set on my bed drinking it as I thought of my dream. That was just a _dream_. Imagine how good it be if it were _real_. I had to fan myself to cool down. I needed to talk to Lily, to Tina, to _someone_ and pronto. The Mia in my dream was confident she went after what she wanted and took it. She wasn't scared and neither should I be.

I realized then that was me. _I _could be that version of myself. I was just going to need help like Sandy did to get Danny. Now I just had to wait for morning so I could get it.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x

This was me dipping my toes in the M rated pool. Was it too much? Too little? Please let me know so I can get better. Thank you all of you who are reading this. (:

Special thanks to SnowQueenIce, taina, Greenlem, michaeluvr, princesscupcake650, and LynnLoVeHP who reviewed. Thanks for the support.


End file.
